lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Jarren Star Gazer (Antithetist)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+7 vs AC; 1d8+1}} |Action=free |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Conjuration, Primal |Power Description=Jarren conjures his spirit companion in an unoccupied square in the burst. The spirit lasts until Jarren falls unconscious, until he dismisses it as a minor action, or until he uses this power again. The spirit occupies 1 square. Enemies cannot move through its space, but allies can. When Jarren takes a move action, he can also move the spirit 5 squares. The spirit can be targeted by melee or ranged attacks, though it lacks hit points. If a single melee or ranged attack deals 12 or more damage to the spirit, it disappears and Jarren takes 7 damage. Otherwise, the spirit is unaffected. Jarren's allies gain +1 bonus to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will while adjacent to his spirit companion.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Implement, Primal, Spirit |Power Description='Target:' An enemy within 2 squares of Jarren's spirit. +11 vs Will, 1d8+7 damage, and each ally adjacent to Jarren's spirit companion gains 3 temporary hit points.}} |Action=Opportunity |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Healing, Implement, Primal, Spirit |Power Description='Trigger:' An enemy leaves a square adjacent to Jarren's spirit companion without shifting. +11 vs Reflex, 5 damage. Effect: One ally within 5 squares of Jarren's spirit companion gains 5 hit points, plus 3 additional hit points if they're adjacent to his spirit companion.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Implement, Primal, Thunder |Power Description='Range:' Melee 1, +11 vs. fort, Hit: 1d8+7 thunder damage. Effect: One ally within 2 squares of Jarren or his Spirit Companion can make a Saving Throw.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Implement, Primal, Spirit |Power Description='Target:' An enemy within 2 squares of Jarren's spirit. +11 vs Reflex, 1d8+7 damage, and the target is immobilized until the end of Jarren's next turn. Until the end of Jarren's next turn, his allies can flank enemies with his spirit companion, and any ally flanking an enemy with your spirit companion gains a +3 bonus to attack rolls against that enemy.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Implement, Primal, Spirit |Power Description='Target:' An enemy within 2 squares of Jarren's spirit. +11 vs Reflex, 2d6+7 damage, and the target is marked by Jarren's spirit companion until the end of Jarren's next turn or until his spirit companion disappears. This mark inflicts a -4 penalty to attack rolls, instead of the usual -2.}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=twice per encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing, Primal |Power Description=Close burst 5; Jarren or one ally in burst. Effect: The target can spend a healing surge, regaining 5 additional hit points and an additional 3 hit points if adjacent to Jarren's spirit companion. If the target does so, one ally adjacent to Jarren's spirit companion regains 2d6+3 hit points. In addition, each ally adjacent to Jarren's spirit companion gains 5 temporary hit points.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Healing, Primal |Power Description=Close Burst 10. Target: One ally in burst. Effect: The target regains hit points as if he or she had spent a healing surge, regaining 3 additional hit points if adjacent to Jarren's spirit companion.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Healing, Implement, Primal |Power Description=Close burst 5, +11 vs Fortitude. Target: Each enemy in the burst. Hit: 1d8+7 damage. Miss: Half damage. Effect: Until the end of the encounter, Jarren and each of his allies in the burst gain regeneration 2 while bloodied. As a minor action, a character can end this effect on himself or herself to regain 10 hit points.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Cold, Healing, Implement, Primal, Spirit |Power Description=+11 vs Will. Target: An enemy within 2 squares of Jarren's spirit. Hit: 3d8+7 cold damage. Miss: Half damage. Effect: The first ally to regain hit points while adjacent to Jarren's Spirit Companion regains an additional 1d8 hit points. The second ally to do so regains 2d8 additional hit points, and the third ally to do so regains 3d8 additional hit points. The effect ends after the third ally gains these hit points, or at the end of the encounter.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Healing, Primal |Power Description=Close burst 5 Target: One creature in the burst. Effect: The target can spend a healing surge, regaining an additional 1d6 hp, and regaining 3 additional hit points if adjacent to Jarren's spirit companion. Until the end of the encounter, any ally adjacent to Jarren's spirit companion doesn't grant combat advantage.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Elven |Strength=8 (+2) |Constitution=16 (+6) |Dexterity=15 (+5) |Intelligence=10 (+3) |Wisdom=20 (+8) |Charisma=10 (+3) |Skills=Endurance +11, Insight +13, Nature +13, Perception +15 |Feats=Protector Spirit Adept, Vigorous Spirit, Strengthening Spirit |Equipment=Totemic Spear +2, Warding Spirit Armor +2, Cloak of Resistance +2, Standard Adventurer's Kit, 2x Potion of Healing, 2x Potion of Clarity, 353 gp}} Character Information Background Jarren Star Gazer is a son of the River Bears, a tribe of Shifters a few dozen strong who roam the Towering Wood (a land of no rivers, and few bears; Elder Torrin always spoke of the olden days, when they held lands that stretched eastwards to the Wynan, and hunted trout in its clear waters). Jarren's mother died of a fever when he was three years old, and it was Torrin who took him in after that. His father was unknown, but that is not unusual among the Shifters of the forest - hunters from other tribes are taken in, for a night or two, long enough to bring new blood into the clan. Thus Jarren learned at the feet of the Elder how to listen when the spirits spoke, and how to be heard by them in turn when he called. When he was of age, he set off alone for the foothills of the Icehorns and spent days wandering the crags, eating nothing but the dry, bitter roots the Elder had given him. Eventually, delirious and half dead with cold and exhaustion, he found what he had been searching for. He returned with a loyal spirit companion - not the bear he had expected, but a golden winged serpent. He returned, as well, with a new sense of the awesome size and power of everything that existed outside the River Bears' little stretch of forest. It was not long, however, before the petty concerns of tribal life made themselves felt once more. The chieftain had two sons, twins, of an age with Jarren: ferocious warriors, masterful hunters, and fierce rivals since infancy. Their father was ageing, weakening, and everybody felt that a challenge for leadership must come soon. Yet each son held back, sensing that to challenge their father would be to leave themselves exposed to treachery from the other. Neither was willing to split from the tribe, and so their struggle for dominance grew more bitter and intense with each passing day. Striving to outdo one another, they grew bolder in leading their hunting packs, roaming past the forest's edge to plunder livestock from the farms beyond. Elder Torrin declared furiously that the River Bears were hunters, not brigands, but few of the tribesmen cared to listen. So it came to pass that one day a hunting pack returned not with any of the usual quarry, but instead with a live prisoner. A young human man in fine clothing, he had been travelling the forest road with a small bodyguard when the hunters came upon them. They had dispatched his guards in short order, thinking to rob him, but he had promised them a greater payout down the road if they would bring him back to the tribe and allow him to make an offer. Jarren heard tell of all this with a heavy heart, certain that it could bring no good to the tribe. He lent his voice alongside Elder Torrin in harsh denunciation of the hunters turned highwaymen, and in opposition to the idea of hearing any proposals from this man. They were shouted down. The stranger left the next day, and came back with more men, all clad in steel and fine fabrics. They made camp with the tribe, and paid the hunting parties to accompany them as they made incursions deeper into the heart of the forest. Jarren, by now, had seen enough. As he watched his tribesmen playing lapdogs to these strangers, laughing at their crude jokes and aping their airs, he realised that the River Bears of Torrin's stories were no more - perhaps never had been. There was nothing to hold him here, tagging along as his kinsmen humbled themselves for a few scraps of gold. He said his farewells to the Elder and slunk silently away into the night, his heart set on strange lands where the spirits did not know him. What he found was war. In the depths of the Towering Wood, the Last War was nothing but an occasional rumour from passing Wardens - but as he passed into Aundair, Jarren came to understand just how real it was for most of Khorvaire. Aundair in the last years of the war had little room for wandering, curious strangers, let alone those who also happened to be Shifters from the Reaches. Faced with scrutiny and open hostility wherever he went, Jarren eventually signed up with a mercenary band. He was posted to the Thranish border, and saw a year's active service there before the day of the Mourning. Through his connection to the spirit world, he felt that catastrophe more strongly than most. It only confirmed him in his lingering sense that there must be greater concerns than the troubles of the River Bears, or Aundair's border skirmishes. With the cessation of hostilities in the aftermath of the Mourning, his company's contract was not renewed, and he was free to resume his wanderings. Like so many before, he has now pitched up in the City of Towers, wondering if here at last he will find a clue as to where his true path lies. Appearance Jarren's short, wiry figure is almost swallowed in a voluminous dark fur travelling cloak. His hair is a deep reddish brown, shoulder length, shaggy and unkempt. His skin is weathered and he has a full coppery beard, yet there is something almost childlike in his big unblinking almond eyes. His skinny frame is clad in well-worn leather armour - black with years of dirt, blood, and sweat, but still supple and strong. In one hand he grasps a longspear, the haft unusually carved so that the blade appears to emerge from the roaring mouth of a bear's head. He moves with an easy grace, comfortable in his own skin as few city folk ever are. At rest he is almost eerily still, never fidgeting but ever alert and poised. Age: 22 Gender: Male Height: 5'7" Weight: 150 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Jarren's life has been quite a solitary one, isolated from his peers, with no close friends his own age. This has left him without an excess of social graces; then again, most other races expect that from a Shifter in any case, and on the other hand it has also left him with a real enthusiasm and hunger for new people and experiences. He is considerably more outgoing and talkative than most of his kind, and much more prepared to extend the benefit of the doubt to a stranger. That is not to say that he's overly trusting, or easily fooled. In fact people's motivations generally seem transparent to him, but he is inclined to be indulgent as long as he is not threatened. In general Jarren is calm, good-humoured and easygoing. He is not easily frightened, moved, or angered; he tends to approach every situation with the same balanced, meditative outlook. Hooks * Jarren fought for Aundair in a mercenary company in the last years of the war. There are those on both sides of the Aundair-Thrane border who remember him (some fondly, others not so much). * What were those strangers up to in the Towering Wood, when they bought out the River Bears to be their newest lackeys? Jarren has learned a little about the Dragonmarked Houses since then, and he could swear that their leader bore the insignia of House Tharrashk. He's not prepared to return and look into it - at least not yet - but what if it comes to bite him in the backside? Kicker Jarren is looking for something, but he couldn't tell you what. Until he finds his path, he'll keep catching whatever life throws at him in the hope that it will lead him somewhere new and exciting. Other Sections Equipment Coins: 605gp Encumbrance: 68.5lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light Health Surges per day: 10 Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/race.aspx?id=30 Razorclaw Shifter] (PH2) * +2 Dex, +2 Wis * +2 Acrobatics, +2 Stealth * Languages: Common, choice of one other * Razorclaw Shifting racial power * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/class.aspx?id=147 Shaman] (PHB2) * Companion Spirit: Summon a spirit companion at will * Healing Spirit: Heal allies with the power of the spirits * Speak with Spirits: Gain supernatural insight on one skill check Feats * 1st: Protector Spirit Adept (PH2) * 2nd: Vigorous Spirit (PP) * 4th: Strengthening Spirit (PP) * 6th: Superior Implement Training (Accurate Totem) (PHB 3) Background Forest (PH2): +2 Perception Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Tracking Reward Points -Gained 1 RP (Into the King's Forest) -Gained 2 RP (New Cyre Borderlands) -Gained 3 RP (Lost Love) ---- -Spent 1 RP (level 5, 200 xp gained) ---- Total RP: 5 Money +100 gp starting gold +360 gp level 1 parcel +72 gp level 1 parcel bonus +104 gp level 2 parcel bonus +136 gp level 3 parcel bonus -15 gp Standard Adventurer's Kit -100gp 2x Potion of Healing -100gp 2x Potion of Clarity -360g Amulet of Protection +1 197 gp remaining -------- +84 gp (Into the King's Forest) +72 gp (sold Amulet of Protection +1) +84 gp (New Cyre Borderlands) +100 gp (Lost Love) +168 gp (sold Bear Spirit Armor +1) 605 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel 360 gp * Level 2: Parcel lvl +2 Bear Spirit Leather +1 (PH2) * Level 3: Parcel lvl +4 Totemic Spear +2 (AV2) * Level 4: Parcel lvl +3 Cloak of Resistance +2 (Into the King's Forest) * Level 5: Parcel lvl +2 Awakening Hide Armor +2 (Lost Love); swapped for Warding Spirit Armor +2, pending judge approval. Wishlist (in progress) XP Starting XP: 3750 -Gained 867 XP (Into the King's Forest) -Gained 1000 XP (New Cyre Borderlands) -Gained 1760 XP (Lost Love) -Gained 200 xp (1 RP spent at level 5) ---- Total XP: 7577 Changes List changed here * 2010/03/05: Created * 2010/03/23: Updated with rewards from Into the King's Forest * 2010/06/18: Overhaul: -Sudden Call feat swapped for Vigorous Spirit -Watcher's Strike At Will power swapped for Spirit of the Tempest -Bonds of the Clan level 2 Utility power swapped for Spirit of Life * 2010/06/18: Updated with rewards from New Cyre Borderlands. Updated for level 5. * 2010/09/23: Updated with rewards from Lost Love. 1 RP spent. Updated for level 6. * 2010/10/18: Updated with regard to THB's comments in the Approval section below. Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Comments from renau1g: *Please be aware of the errata to Potions of Clarity *For Spirits of the Healing Flood - please list the target (enemies only or all creatures) + add it to math section at the bottom Minor though so approved Thanks! I noticed that Potion of Clarity got the nerf bat yup, but they're still nice to have around. I added SotHF to powers in the Math section, and hopefully clarified the description in the summary. The targets for the damage are enemies in the burst, and the power also triggers a seperate effect which heals allies in the burst; hopefully that's clear now. -Antithetist Approval 2 EvolutionKB Everything looks good. Well written and imaginitive background too! Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer apply. Approved. Approval 2 Approval by EvolutionKB Level 6 Approval 1 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Status Approved for level 6 at 7577 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:LEB Category:LEB:Shaman Category:LEB:Eldeen Reaches Category:LEB:Shifter Category:LEB:Approved Characters